


Sleepwalking

by Dain



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dain/pseuds/Dain
Summary: Time slows and awareness fractures, each piece its own beautiful fractal of loss.[Spoilers for House of X #5]





	Sleepwalking

His heart pounds and stutters, as if it knows as well as he does what's coming. His breath is short. Time slows and awareness fractures, each piece its own beautiful fractal of loss. 

The glint of light on metal;

the sound of a gun cocking;

the taste of smoke in the air;

the gentle hum of machinery;

the strange tickle of nanites;

the flow of blood through his veins;

the rhythm of his lungs.

None of it is unpleasant. It can't be, not when 

it's

about

to

end.

Scott opens his eyes.

He is warm.

His lungs fill with air. His heart beats.

He is calm.

He knows that he will wake up, but for now everything outside of his own body is hazy and distant. He sees faces, hears voices, recognizes some of them, recognizes his own, but he doesn't connect. He is self-contained.

Distance is peaceful.

Someone asks him his name, and he finds that he knows both of them. He responds with untried vocal chords.

He blinks, focuses; it's Ororo talking to him. Memories seep in, the shape of her nose, her mouth, her laughter. 

She asks him how she knows who he is and he answers with the first truth he thinks of: that she is one of the forces that has shaped him, that he may be reborn but the marks she has left on him will never fade.

The words come out a little lopsided, but Ororo understands him and whispers that he has left the same marks on her.

Her lips press against his skin and he breathes.


End file.
